Harry and Ginny Love Story
by MelodyOfSong526
Summary: After the war. What happened with H/G relationship. plz review! im new! :  first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

It was over.

The war with Voldemort was over, had been over for a month, but Harry still couldn't shake off the

guilt he felt for letting so many people die. Harry was visiting The Burrow in a few hours. It wasn't

that he didn't want to see them, but with Fred gone, it seemed like too much. Otherwise, more than

anything, he wanted to see two people: Ron and Ginny Weasley.

* * *

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry hard.

"Mrs. Weasley, nice to see you."

"Hey, don't forget your best mate!" Ron apparated with Hermione.

"How could I, Ron?" Harry laughed.

"Harry! It's good to see you!" Hermione hugged him.

"Harry, don't steal my girl!" Ron exclaimed.

"No worries, mate." Harry laughed. "Um where's… um…George, your dad, Percy, uh…Gin-"Harry

was cut off.

"Harry?" A red-headed girl stepped into the room.

"Ginny?"

"It's good to see you."

"Er… good to see you too…"

"Um, Harry, mate, can I talk to you? In the family room, please?" Ron asked, his ears getting red.

"Sure, why not…" Harry followed Ron into the family room.

"Harry, I know that you sti-"

"Ron, I told you, I won't be involved with her anymore! You have to trust me on this, mate!"

"I know, Harry, it's just-"

"What? What is it?"

"It's just-"

"Sorry, but Mum told me to get you two." Harry recognized Ginny's voice automatically.

"Ok, we'll be there in a little bit, Ginny. Can you tell Mum-"

"No, she said that she wanted you in the kitchen immediately." She glanced at Harry. Harry suddenly

felt goosebumps along his spine, so he looked down.

"Ok then, Ginny. C'mon mate, let's go, I'm starving."

"Since when isn't he?" Harry mumbled to Ginny. She laughed, but stopped abruptly when she saw

Ron cast Harry a 'Harry-Shut-Your-Mouth-Before-I-Do' looks and her a 'Ginny-You-Know-What-I-

Told-You' looks. "I think we'll talk later." She whispered to Harry so only he could hear.

* * *

Harry was in Ron's bedroom when Ginny knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" she whispered.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure. Here." He patted a seat next to him on the bed. Ginny sat down.

"So, um, how are you?" She began, awkwardly.

"Good, I guess." Harry replied.

"Listen, Harry, I need to tell you something…"

* * *

**Thx ppl! BTW, get used to the cliffhangers, they'll be in the chapters a lot! Thx 4 ur kind reviews and I'll make these asap. Thx again! J**


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Harry and Ginny Love Story…

_Harry was in Ron's bedroom when Ginny knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" she whispered._

_"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sure. Here." He patted a seat next to him on the bed. Ginny sat down._

_"So, um, how are you?" She began, awkwardly._

_"Good, I guess." Harry replied._

_"Listen, Harry, I need to tell you something…"_

Now on with the story…

* * *

"I-"Ginny began.

"Hey mate. Want to play some Quidditch outside?" Ron popped his head in the doorway.

"Sure, why not." Harry stood up, but saw Ginny with a grim expression on her face.

"Um, Ginny, do you want to-"Harry began but got cut off by Ron.

"Sorry mate, but she can't. She's got some work to do with Mum, don't you Ginny?" Ron looked at Ginny with an odd look on his face.

"Er, yeah, right. Talk to you two later." She mumbled. Ginny walked out of the bedroom.

"C'mon Harry, let's go!" Ron said, enthusiastically.

"Sure…" Harry replied, still staring after Ginny.

"Great game, mate!" Ron exclaimed.

"Thanks. Listen, I'm going to go for a walk on my own." Ron looked at him oddly. "I'll be fine!"

Without another word, Harry set off.

* * *

Harry didn't know where he was heading, he just knew he had to be away from his world for a while. Just then, some one sat down on a bench nearby Harry. It was a young woman with long, flaming red hair. "Ginny?" She didn't say a word. He went to sit next to her. She pushed him away gently. "Ginny, why aren't you talking to me?" No reply. After a few minutes of trying to talk to Ginny, Harry began walking away. Then,

"Harry, wait!" She got up and raced towards him.

"Ginny? Why didn't you talk to me?"

"Because, I-"

"Ginny!"

"What?"

"Get to your point already!"

"Ok! But you're not going to like it…" She sighed. "Come here." They sat down at a nearby bench.

"I was looking for you, okay?" She started.

"But-"

"No interruptions. Please." She looked him in the eye. They both stared intently into each other's eyes for a moment before Ginny continued.

"Remember the end of your sixth year? When we broke up? Just nod or shake your head."

He nodded.

She took a deep breath.

"Well, Ron told me about the promise you made to him…" Harry went stiff. "Oh, no, I'm not mad, but, Ron, er, made me, er… Harry, it's complicated!" Ginny finished.

"Ginny." He wanted to touch her hand, to tell her it was alright, but his promise to Ron began to ring in his ears. "Ginny. I, you, I mean, tell me. It's alright."

"No Harry, it's not, it's- Harry, you'll get mad at me!"

"I won't. And if I do, just make me do something that I'll regret."

"Fine. Well, the thing is…"

* * *

**Thx! Ha ha, cliffhanger, I know! Thx ppl! review plz! **


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on Harry and Ginny Love Story…

_Harry didn't know where he was heading, he just knew he had to be away from his world for a while. Just then, some one sat down on a bench nearby Harry. It was a young woman with long, flaming red hair. "Ginny?" She didn't say a word. He went to sit next to her. She pushed him away gently. "Ginny, why aren't you talking to me?" No reply. After a few minutes of trying to talk to Ginny, Harry began walking away. Then,_

"_Harry, wait!" She got up and raced towards him._

"_Ginny? Why didn't you talk to me?"_

"_Because, I-"_

"_Ginny!"_

"_What?"_

"_Get to your point already!"_

"_Ok! But you're not going to like it…" She sighed. "Come here." They sat down at a nearby bench._

"_I was looking for you, okay?" She started._

"_But-"_

"_No interruptions. Please." She looked him in the eye. They both stared intently into each other's eyes for a moment before Ginny continued. _

"_Remember the end of your sixth year? When we broke up? Just nod or shake your head."_

_He nodded._

_She took a deep breath._

"_Well, Ron told me about the promise you made to him…" Harry went stiff. "Oh, no, I'm not mad, but, Ron, er, made me, er… Harry, it's complicated!" Ginny finished. _

"_Ginny." He wanted to touch her hand, to tell her it was alright, but his promise to Ron began to ring in his ears. "Ginny. I, you, I mean, tell me. It's alright."_

"_No Harry, it's not, it's- Harry, you'll get mad at me!"_

"_I won't. And if I do, just make me do something that I'll regret."_

"_Fine. Well, the thing is…"_

Now on with the story…

* * *

"Ginny, get over here!" some one yelled.

"Ron?" Ginny sounded slightly annoyed, but slightly grateful.

"Yes, you were supposed to be home hours ago, and looking for Har-Harry!" Ron finally realized that Harry was there, on the bench, next to his sister.

"Where, um, how did you two meet here? Today?" Harry could tell Ron was trying to be as polite as possible.

"I was walking here and saw Ginny on the bench and-"

"That's great. Well, um, mate can I-er, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Ron finished.

"Sure."

"We'll be right back, Ginny."

* * *

Ron led Harry over to a tree a few feet away. Harry knew what was coming.

"Harr-!" Ron began, raising his voice.

"Ron, I know I'm not supposed to be involved with Ginny! We were having a friendly conversation, and-"

"Harry! I don't want you near her! She's my sister, and if that means not being friendly towards her, then-!"

"What are you-are you really- are you saying I can't be _at least_ friends with Ginny?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I was trying to say, and nothing will change my mi-"

"Why not? Why can't I be friends with her?"

"Because she's my siste-"

"I know she's your sister, but why else?"

"You know about that promise we made, right?"

"Of course, but-"

"I said something like 'You hurt her last time and I can't let that happen again!'. Remember?"

"Yes, but Ron-"

"And I meant that, Harry! I will not let you hurt her again, so the only way is to separate you two again. Got it?"

"Fine! I won't be friends with Ginny! Happy now?"

Ron smiled. "Very." He began to walk back towards Ginny. "Oh, and Ginny already _has_ a new boyfriend."

* * *

Harry knew what he needed to do was right. He had to get away from The Weasley's, all of them. He couldn't be near Ginny, so he tried not to care about her. Hermione had left when they came back from the walk, so he couldn't include tell anything to her. George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill, he would send them his thanks. Ron, he had no idea how mad he was at him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they had raised him like their own and he felt grateful. Those two he would miss the most. And with the death of Fred, he couldn't bear that anymore, either. He read his letter over and over again. And here's what it said:

_To The Weasley's-_

_Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I have to get away for a time. Ginny… I'm sorry we can't be friends anymore. George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill, thank you for everything from joke shops to believing in the Minister, dragon studying to having werewolf characteristics. Ron…Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I will miss you the most. You have treated me like family and I feel grateful for that. Thank you and live well. I may not come back for a while. You'll just have to wait and see._

_ Harry_

He left the letter on his bedside table. Harry took one final look around. He mounted on his Firebolt and set off out of the open window, leaving The Burrow. Harry knew he was not coming back to The Burrow for over a month, but what he didn't know was that The Weasley's were all watching him fly away on his Firebolt, all of them wanting to punish Ron so much that he would regret it. Ron himself even felt the same way.

* * *

**Thx ppl! Srry, I had to put a little twist in there. Plz review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Last time on Harry and Ginny Love Story...

_Harry knew what he needed to do was right. He had to get away from The Weasleys, all of them. He couldn't be near Ginny, so he tried not to care about her. Hermione had left when they came back from the walk, so he couldn't include tell anything to her. George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill, he would send them his thanks. Ron, he had no idea how mad he was at him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they had raised him like their own and he felt grateful. Those two he would miss the most. And with the death of Fred, he couldn't bear that anymore, either. He read his letter over and over again. And here's what it said:_

To The Weasleys-

Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I have to get away for a time. Ginny… I'm sorry we can't be friends anymore. George, Percy, Charlie, and Bill, thank you for everything from joke shops to believing in the Minister, dragon studying to having werewolf characteristics. Ron…Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I will miss you the most. You have treated me like family and I feel grateful for that. Thank you and live well. I may not come back for a while. You'll just have to wait and see.

Harry

_He left the letter on his bedside table. Harry took one final look around. He mounted on his Firebolt and set off out of the open window, leaving The Burrow. Harry knew he was not coming back to The Burrow for over a month, but what he didn't know was that The Weasleys were all watching him fly away on his Firebolt, all of them wanting to punish Ron so much that he would regret it._

Now on with the story…

* * *

It had been over a month since Harry left The Burrow. Harry, always hiding in his Invisibility Cloak, walked towards the crowd. He took the cloak off without anyone noticing. He slipped into the hotel and went to his room. Harry _had_ to get out of the other world for a while. The reason Harry didn't want to be in the Wizarding World, he was not sure. But he _knew_ it had to do with Ron and Ginny. The Weasleys wrote often to Harry, asking where he was. He never replied to the letters, but read them with joy. Harry knew he would go back, but not just yet. It was too soon…

Ginny was in her room, looking at pictures of Harry that were in magazines, The Daily Prophet, and many more places. She had cut them out. She was thinking about where he was, but more importantly when he would come back. She knew that he would have to come back eventually, but what worried her was the possibility of death. What if he had encountered something or some one that killed him? Ginny knew she wouldn't be able to stand it. Finally, Ginny made up her mind.

Harry was in his hotel room when there was a tapping at the window. It was another owl from The Weasleys. He was surprised who the letter was from. The letter read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that you probably don't want anything to do with me or anyone else, but please answer this letter soon. Are you alright? Where are you? When are you coming back? I want to know. You can trust me, Harry. Please._

_ Ginny_

Harry had not received word from Ginny independently. In deciding it would be best to answer, Harry began writing.

* * *

Ginny awoke the next morning when she heard a tap on her window. Pig was back. With a letter. No, no, no! It couldn't be… Ginny knew that handwriting only too well. She let the owl in and untied the letter. It read:

_Ginny-_

_I'm fine. I won't tell you where I am and I don't know when I will come back._

_ Harry_

Ginny was overwhelmed. Even if it was short, it was still a sign that he was alive. She ran downstairs, letter in hand. She reached the kitchen and held up the letter. "He's alright! He lives!" She squealed excitedly.

"How do you know? No one has even bothered-wait a minute… GINNY! YOU DID NOT SEND A LETTER TO H-"

"RON!" Hermione cut in. "Be nice. Ginny was just concerned for him like any sister."

"WHAT SISTER?"

She sighed. "Ginny likes Harry as a brother, now. He's a part of the family, and-"

"GINNY! MY ROOM! NOW!"

* * *

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU? I TOLD YOU TO MOVE ON, TO FORGET THAT YOU EVEN LIKED MY BEST MATE! BUT INSTEAD, YOU WRITE TO HIM! I TOLD YOU, NO COMMUNICATIONS, AT ALL!"

"Ron-"

"I DON'T WANT YOU TWO INVOLVED WITH EACH OTHER ANYMORE, ALRIGHT?"

"RON! THAT'S NOT FAIR! HERMIONE'S MY BEST FRIEND AND I DIDN'T STOP YOU FROM DATING HER!"

"GINNY-"His voice and temper rising.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PERMISSION FOR ANYTHING! I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT NOW!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THA-"

"I MEAN, I DON'T LIKE CHASE! I HATED HIM, ALWAYS! YOU SET ME UP WITH HIM SO I COULD FORGET HARRY! IT DIDN'T WORK! I STILL WANT HARRY! AND WHEN HE GETS BACK, OH WILL YOU BE IN FOR A SURPRISE!"

"GINNY-!"

"I MEAN IT, RON!" Ginny left the room, banging the door behind her.

**Thx ppl! Plz review! BTW, so srry 'bout the title being smooshed! it wouldn't let me finish typing 'revealed' unless i cut a few spaces! srry again! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5: Romilda Vane~

Last time on Harry and Ginny Love Story…

"_WHAT DID I TELL YOU? I TOLD YOU TO MOVE ON, TO FORGET THAT YOU EVEN LIKED MY BEST MATE! BUT INSTEAD, YOU WRITE TO HIM! I TOLD YOU, NO COMMUNICATIONS, AT ALL!"_

"_Ron-"_

"_I DON'T WANT YOU TWO INVOLVED WITH EACH OTHER ANYMORE, ALRIGHT?"_

"_RON! THAT'S NOT FAIR! HERMIONE'S MY BEST FRIEND AND I DIDN'T STOP YOU FROM DATING HER!"_

"_GINNY-"His voice and temper rising._

"_I DON'T NEED YOUR PERMISSION FOR ANYTHING! I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT NOW!"_

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THA-"_

"_I MEAN, I DON'T LIKE CHASE! I HATED HIM, ALWAYS! YOU SET ME UP WITH HIM SO I COULD FORGET HARRY! IT DIDN'T WORK! I STILL WANT HARRY! AND WHEN HE GETS BACK, OH WILL YOU BE IN FOR A SURPISE!"_

"_GINNY-!"_

"_I MEAN IT, RON!" Ginny left the room, banging the door behind her._

Now on with the story…

* * *

Harry made his way out of the hotel room. Though it was only 6 o'clock nighttime, Harry wanted to get out of the Muggle World. He left on foot and made his way back to his real home, his real world.

He had made it all the way to London before the night had got pitch black. Harry realized something else: he wasn't in London! The Leaky Cauldron, Flourish & Botts, Gringotts, he was in Diagon Alley! He decided to stay at The Leaky Cauldron so that he could rest a bit. Suddenly, some one tapped on his shoulder. It was a girl. She had long, curly brown hair and was wearing a light cardigan. "Romilda Vane?"

"Hello, Harry!" Romilda replied politely.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same!"

Harry, in spite of himself, laughed. "Oh, well, I- it's a long story and I'm too tired too tell it today, Romilda."

"Then, maybe some other time?"

"Like on a date?"

"If you want…"

Harry hesitated. He still liked Ginny, but Ron wouldn't let them be together. And besides, she had a new boyfriend now, which _must_ have meant that she had moved on. So, Harry should as well, should he not?

"Alright. Meet me at The Three Broomsticks tomorrow at 2:00 p.m. We'll talk from there."

"Great!" She pecked him on the cheek. "See you then!" She ran away. Strangely, Harry didn't mind the kiss on his cheek.

He hoped everything would be okay…

* * *

Three weeks later, Harry was still dating Romilda Vane, somehow almost as happy as he had been when he was going out with Ginny. He had returned to The Burrow after meeting Romilda at The Three Broomsticks. He soon began to gradually forget Ginny, and Ron had been overwhelmingly happy with that. Ginny, however, seemed to be in a bad mood all the time. Ron said that it was because Chase (her boyfriend) had been fighting with her a lot these days. Before Harry even went through the door with only his luggage she had been yelling and screaming her head off. So, Harry's only solution to get out off The Burrow by meeting with Romilda each day. Harry would have done anything to comfort Ginny, but only as a brother. Not as a friend or even more than that…

"Ginny! Calm down! What's gotten into you these days?" Hermione sat on Ginny's bed.

"My boyfri-"

"Not that, I know. It's that Romilda Vane, right?"

"Hermione! I'm not jealous of _her_! I have a boyfriend and I lo-"

"Don't even try that on me! You _hate_ Chase because he's a living jerk! You still love Harry, I know it! You told me yourself!" Ginny opened her mouth to speak. "Don't even _think_ about disagreeing with me, Ginny!"

Ginny sighed. "Fine. But he has _her_ as a girlfriend now. What do I do?"

"You go with the flow…"

"_WHAT!_ Hermione, that's not what you would say!"

"Listen, Ginny, as much as I want to help you, Ron bugged me this morning to spend some time with him. I'm sorry, but you have to deal with this on your own."

"Have fun and-wait, where are you and Ron going?"

"Hogsmeade, why?"

"When will you be back?"

"Maybe before dinner… Ginny, why on earth are you asking me-oh… You want to try and talk to Harry without Ron even knowing?"

Ginny nodded.

"Alright, have fun. I won't tell him a thing, I swear. But you owe me an explanation of what happened when we get back."

"Ok, ok, now go! I don't want you late! I want as much time as possible, you know." Ginny smiled mischievously.

Hermione laughed. "Bye!" She left Ginny's bedroom. Ginny got the pair of Extendable Ears that George had given her. She snuck out into the hallway and let the string slowly drop so that she could hear everything. They had just left. "_Thank you, Hermione!"_ Ginny thought. She waited a while before calling, "Harry! I need to talk to you about something!"

* * *

Harry was surprised to hear Ginny calling to him. "One moment, Ginny!" He called back. He ran down the stairs and found Ginny in the family room. "Ginny, what is this about? I have to go and meet Romilda-"

Ginny cut in. "Harry, we need to talk. While Ron isn't here."

"Um... what?" Harry was now confused.

"He and Hermione went to Hogsmeade. Ron didn't tell you?"

"Oh, right. I forgot. So, what did you want to talk abou-"

"Anything. And let's start off by you telling me why on earth you left without warning?"

Harry hesitated. "Er… later…"

"We have time. They won't be back before dinner. Tell me."

Harry sighed and gave in. He told Ginny about that walk the one day and how Ron had told him about him not being at least friends with Ginny and her new boyfriend. He just said that he needed a break from Ron for a while before he wouldn't be angry with him anymore. After he finished, he laid his head down on the couch. Ginny looked at him for a moment before asking, "Why didn't you tell me that in your letter?"

"Because…" Harry stopped abruptly when he met her eyes.

"Because what?"

"I-uh-I-" He was mesmerized by her eyes and her hair and-wait. He was already dating Romilda! He had given up on Ginny! He broke out of his trance and asked, "What?"

"Har-r-r-y-y-y!" She complained.

Harry laughed. He looked again into her eyes and forgot Romilda. He then said, "You know, you're starting to get me again."

Ginny smiled. "And what might that mean?"

Harry smiled back. He remembered Romilda, but pushed that thought to the side. For some reason, he couldn't hold the feeling back. "This…" He breathed softly to her. He leaned in.

**Thx! Ha ha, yeah I know, u don't like the cliffhanger. But that's why we have them. Plz review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6: Trouble~

Last time on Harry and Ginny Love Story…

_Harry was surprised to hear Ginny calling to him. "One moment, Ginny!" He called back. He ran down the stairs and found Ginny in the family room. "Ginny, what is this about? I have to go and meet Romilda-"_

_Ginny cut in. "Harry, we need to talk. While Ron isn't here." _

"_Um... what?" Harry was now confused._

"_He and Hermione went to Hogsmeade. Ron didn't tell you?"_

"_Oh, right. I forgot. So, what did you want to talk abou-"_

"_Anything. And let's start off by you telling me why on earth you left without warning?"_

_Harry hesitated. "Er… later…"_

"_We have time. They won't be back before dinner. Tell me."_

_Harry sighed and gave in. He told Ginny about that walk the one day and how Ron had told him about him not being at least friends with Ginny and her new boyfriend. He just said that he needed a break from Ron for a while before he wouldn't be angry with him anymore. After he finished, he laid his head down on the couch. Ginny looked at him for a moment before asking, "Why didn't you tell me that in your letter?"_

"_Because…" Harry stopped abruptly when he met her eyes._

"_Because what?"_

"_I-uh-I-"He was mesmerized by her eyes and her hair and-wait. He was already dating Romilda! He had given up on Ginny! He broke out of his trance and asked, "What?"_

"_Har-r-r-y-y-y!" She complained._

_Harry laughed. He looked again into her eyes and forgot Romilda. He then said, "You know, you're starting to get me again."_

_Ginny smiled. "And what might that mean?"_

_Harry smiled back. He remembered Romilda, but pushed that thought to the side. For some reason, he couldn't hold the feeling back. "This…" He breathed softly to her. He leaned in._

Now on with the story…

* * *

The door that led outside in the kitchen burst open. "HARRY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ron came into the family room and yelled, "SECTUMSEMP-"

"EXPELLIARMU-"Harry yelled at the exact same time.

"PROTEGO!" Ginny erupted a shield between the two of them before either could finish his spell.

"GINNY!" They yelled simultaneously.

"DO YOU _WANT_ A BAY BOGEY HEX?" They both fell silent.

"Good." She lowered her wand. "Now." She said, calmly turning towards her brother. "WHY IN MERLIN'S BEARD DID YOU DO THAT, RON?"

"NOW LOOK WHO'S YELLING!" He replied indignantly.

"I HAVE A RIGHT! YOU'RE MY BROTHER!"

"SO IS HARRY! IF YOU CARED FOR HIM LIKE A BROTHER, YOU WOULDN'T BE SNOGGING ON THE COUCH!"

"WE WEREN'T! WE COULDN'T SINCE YOU BURST THE DOOR OPEN!"

"Um, Ginny?" Everyone had forgotten about Hermione. "Can I-"

"Room. Now. Go." Ginny could barely get the words out. "Harry? Romilda?"

Harry seemed to be coming out of a daze. "What? Oh, right. Bye."

He apparated out of The Burrow. Ginny ran upstairs before Ron could speak.

* * *

"WHY WERE YOU BACK EARLY?" Ginny yelled.

"Listen, Ginny, I-"

"Wait. You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No! We came back and I saw you and Harry from the window outside. Ron suggested going into the kitchen and getting something to eat. I told him that we shouldn't. Of course he asked why and I said that you had found something dangerous in the kitchen. Unfortunately, he didn't want to put his family in danger. I saw Harry leaning towards you and tried to get Ron away from the kitchen. _That_ was when he saw what I was constantly looking at. And then… door blasting. Ginny, I'm so sorry and-"

"It's ok, Hermione! But I can't believe…Harry…trying to kiss _me_! He has a girlfriend that he seems totally in love with and-"

"Ginny. We need to talk later. I think your brother is making quite a ruckus downstairs. C'mon, let's go."

* * *

After meeting with Romilda, Harry was still in The Three Broomsticks, thinking about what to do with Harry and Romilda. He knew _now_ that he only liked Ginny, _not Romilda._ Harry had told Romilda to check her owl post the next day. He would be sending a letter instead of actually telling her in person that it was over. He had no idea how, but he had a sudden urge to talk to Ginny again. Alone.

* * *

**Thx! srry so short! extra long 1 nxt time! ttyl! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7: Fighting~

Last time on Harry and Ginny Love Story…

_After meeting with Romilda, Harry was still in The Three Broomsticks, thinking about what to do with Harry and Romilda. He knew now that he only liked Ginny, not Romilda. Harry had told Romilda to check her owl post the next day. He would be sending a letter instead of actually telling her in person that it was over. He had no idea how, but he had a sudden urge to talk to Ginny again. Alone._

Now on with the story…

* * *

Harry began walking back to The Burrow. Then, there was a faint _pop._ Suddenly, a girl's voice called, "Harry, wait!" Before Harry could see who it was, he felt warm hands on his eyes. "Come on." She said. Harry recognized the voice and smiled. She took her hands away. "Let's go." She whispered in his ear. Harry felt his hand on the girl's arm. He felt the usual pull of apparition. Soon, he was in The Burrow's backyard. The female tugged Harry before he could protest. They went to a room with a Gwenog Jones poster in it. She closed the door and said, "_Alohomora." _

"Ginny, what are you doing-?"

"We need to talk. About…Chase…and other things."

"Oh, well-"

"Ron made me."

"Ron made you…-"

"Go out with Chase!"

"Why?"

"He thought it would make me forget all about you and-"

"Have you ever heard of _Muffliato__,_ Ginny?" Ron was at the doorway, his teeth gritting.

"I-but-how-?" Ginny seemed stunned.

"I can't believe you! We said it would be secret, and you are _trying _to tell Harry?" Ron seemed to be getting more angry minute by minute, second by second.

"YOU DON'T CONTROL ME! I HAVE RIGHTS LIKE YOU!" Ginny bellowed in Ron's face.

"I'M YOUR OLDER BROTHER! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME, AND-"

"MY OTHER BROTHERS DON'T BOSS ME AROUND 24/7 LIKE YOU!"

The two continued rowing for a whole hour. When the two began shooting spells at each other, Harry said, "_Protego!_" and left the room.

* * *

**Thx! Srry 4 the delay! Minor writers block. ): but, on the bright side, I have figured out the nxt chapter. Also, have u ppl seen a bit of the preview in the chapters? Thx again and ttyl! plz review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8: A New Memory~

Last time on Harry and Ginny Love Story…

"_I can't believe you! We said it would be secret, and you are _trying _to tell Harry?" Ron seemed to be getting more angry minute by minute, second by second._

"_YOU DON'T CONTROL ME! I HAVE RIGHTS LIKE YOU!" Ginny bellowed in Ron's face._ "_I'M YOUR OLDER BROTHER! YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME, AND-"_ "_MY OTHER BROTHERS DON'T BOSS ME AROUND 24/7 LIKE YOU!"_

_The two continued rowing for a whole hour. When the two began shooting spells at each other, Harry said, "_Protego!_" and left the room._

Now on with the story…

* * *

"_Now_ look what you did!" Ginny exclaimed, going after Harry.

"Why?" Hermione asked. Ron jumped. He forgot his girlfriend was in his room. "Huh?"

Hermione sighed. "Why won't you let them be together? And don't," Hermione interrupted Ron's opened mouth, "tell me that he's your best mate and she's your sister!" Ron closed his mouth for a moment.

"Well, it's just what you said, really."

"Ron! They obviously still have feelings for each other!"

"So?"

"So! What if some one told you that you couldn't be with me anymore? Wouldn't that break you?"

"You have a point. But-"

"I don't want to hear that 'Harry already hurt Ginny once and I can't let that happen again' stuff again!"

"Wow, you know me well." Ron leaned in. Hermione slapped him on the arm.

"Hey!"

"You won't kiss me until you let them be together."

"So… are we broken up?"

"No!"

"But-"

"I have to talk to your sister." Hermione left without another word.

* * *

"Harry! Wait!" Ginny was racing towards Harry. He stopped in his tracks, opened his mouth to speak, and was suddenly not in The Burrow, but The Leaky Cauldron.

"Sorry, I had to apparate us somewhere no one would find us."

"And how is this a great place to stay-?" Harry suddenly realized why. The place was packed for some reason. People bustled around everywhere. "Why are there so many-"Harry began.

"Harry! Where in Merlin's beard have you been? Hogwarts will be open next month!"

"But it's only-"  
"Early August, I know."

"But- oh never mind."

"Let's talk." Ginny lead him over to a table in the back corner of the room.

"Ok, so, now you know about Chase and why I'm dating him, correct?" Ginny began.

Harry nodded.

"I think I need to share a memory with you." Ginny took her wand out and put it to the side of her head. A silvery substance came onto her wand. "How did you-?"

"Professor Slughorn taught me while you three were gone doing whatever you were doing." Ginny smiled. "Here." She put the memory into a phial. "So, do you have a Pensieve?" Harry joked. Ginny, however, did not seem to be joking.

"Tell me, you _are_ going back to Hogwarts this year, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Well, there's your answer, then."

"But-"

"Professor McGonagall will be fine with it, don't worry."

"Ginny-"

"_I _have the stupid Pensieve, alright?"

"_What?_"

"Let's go."

"But we just got here!"

"Your point is?"

"I-…Never mind." Together, they apparated back to The Burrow. Despite the pulling sensation, Harry felt a tingling inside himself when he was with Ginny. Then, they were back. Ginny went to her room at came out with a stone basin.

"Again, how-?"

"McGonagall gave me it."

"But how is that even possibl-"

"Put the memory in and you'll see."

Harry did as he was told.

* * *

**Thx ppl! This 1 was long enough, i hope? review plz and give me advice! thx again! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9: A Memory That Changes Everything~

Last time on Harry and Ginny Love Story…

_Together, they apparated back to The Burrow. Despite the pulling sensation, Harry felt a tingling inside himself when he was with Ginny. Then, they were back. Ginny went to her room at came out with a stone basin. _ "_Again, how-?"_ "_McGonagall gave me it."_ "_But how is that even possibl-"_ "_Put the memory in and you'll see."_ _Harry did as he was told. _

Now on with the story..._  
_

* * *

What Harry saw, he could not believe. Ginny was in the backyard of The Burrow. She wore a long, simple white dress. Ron was coming towards her.

"Ginny, we need to talk." He said when he got to her.

"About…"

"You and Harry."

"Ron, you know that I still lo-"

"I don't care. I want you to date Chase Boles."

"_Him?_!"

"Yes."

"Do you WANT to kill me?"

"Ginny, it's for the best…"

"No. It is for the best, FOR YOU! Why can't you accept Harry? I love him and only him!"

"Look, you're my little sister and he hurt you-"

"I DON'T CARE! HE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME! AND HE STILL IS!"

"Hi Ginny." Chase was all of a sudden there.

"I don't want to date you."

"Neither do I." He replied, smirking.

"Then why-?"

"Oh I'm kidding with you!" He laughed, putting his arm around her.

"I'll leave you two alone." Ron walked away.

When he was out of earshot, Chase lowered his voice to a menace, saying,"Now listen up, Weaslette, let's make a deal. You date me, I won't hurt Potter or any of your family, got it? I despise talking to you!"

"What in Merlin's Beard-?"

"Do what I say!"

"Fine" Ginny whispered.

* * *

The memory went black and Harry raised his head up. He looked at Ginny. "Why?" He asked, dazed.

"Why wha-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Harry, listen, I love you and still only you. But Chase-" Ginny hesitated. "He means nothing, but Ron AND Chase will kill me if I go out with you. Just do one thing for me, Harry?"

"Anything."

"Keep your mouth shut about this." She went on her toes and grabbed his face in her hands, kissing him with passion, tasting his lips for maybe the last time.

* * *

**Thx! srry 4 delay! P.S., Chase is actually Jamie Cambell Bower. I'll post a link of him on my profile. If that doesn't work, just look him up. ttyl! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10: Caught Kissing By An Unexpected Visitor~

Last time on Harry and Ginny Love Story…

"_Why?" He asked, dazed._

"_Why wha-"_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Harry, listen, I love you and still only you. But Chase-"Ginny hesitated. "He means nothing, but Ron AND Chase will kill me if I go out with you. Just do one thing for me, Harry?"_ "_Anything."_

"_Keep your mouth shut about this."She went on her toes and grabbed his face in her hands, kissing him with passion, tasting his lips for maybe the last time._

Now on with the story…

* * *

Harry was surprised by the sudden turn of events, but closed his eyes and kissed back. He barely heard who was calling his name from upstairs.

"Harry? Where are you?-"The call stopped.

"Ginny, you've done an _excellent_ job."

* * *

Harry and Ginny broke apart hastily.

"Hermione?" They cried out in unison.

"Having fun?"  
"Wha-How-I can explain..." Ginny began. Hermione laughed.

"Oh, don't be foolish. I won't tell Ron, Chase, or Romilda."

Ginny's heart stopped. She had forgotten Harry was going out with that waste of a person.

"I sorta dumped her…" Harry blushed, looking down at his feet.

Ginny couldn't help feel the triumph going through herself. But then she quickly remembered Chase and Ron and looked down as well.

"Why did you dump her?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later…" He mumbled.

"Well, um… So, you showed him the memory, I suppose?" Hermione cut in.

"Yes, I did and I feel better now." Ginny replied, thankful for the change of subject.

"Good. Well, you two have fun." Hermione waved and went back upstairs.

* * *

"What did we just do?" Harry asked, stunned and shocked still.

"Harry! I'm so sorry! I should've just kept my mouth shut-"

Harry took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Ginny kissed back, running her fingers through his hair. After what seemed like a century, they pulled apart. "Err… I'm glad Chase isn't here…" Ginny began.

"Yes, um…" Harry blushed, looking down.

"So exactly why did you dump-"

"I realized that I still loved you." He mumbled. Ginny opened her mouth to say something. Suddenly, some one came into The Burrow.

* * *

**Thx ppl! Review plz! Hope u liked it! :) Srry so short! :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11:Ron Finds Out~

Last time on Harry and Ginny Love Story...

_Ginny opened her mouth to say something. Suddenly, some one came into The Burrow._

Now on with the story…

* * *

"Oh, hello dears!" Mrs. Weasley came in, hugging them both.

"How are you both?"

"Fine." They both said in unison.

"Well, then, sit down. I'm sure you are both hungry?"

"Yes." They said again in unison.

"We have to stop doing that, Harry." Ginny blurted out.

"Agreed." He replied, smiling at her. Ginny blushed and sat down at the table. She was glad Harry still loved her, but what about Ron? He would kill her if he found out that his little sister and best mate were kissing without him knowing.

"Harry, may I talk to you in the yard, please?" Ginny finally asked.

"Of course." He got up and went with Ginny.

* * *

"What in the world are we going to do?" Ginny began.

"About…" Harry started, confused. Ginny sighed.

"About us kissing when my git of a brother doesn't know!"

"Oh…"

"_You what?_"

"Ron!" They both exclaimed.

"Harry, please tell me my sister is lying or she's just lost her mind. You two did _not_ kiss, correct?"

There was a silence.

"_I'm going to kill you, Harry!_"

"Wait!" Ginny blurted out.

"_Not now, Ginny-"_

"I kissed him first."

Harry and Ron both stared at her, confused. She let out another exaggerated sigh.

"If you're going to kill anyone, it's your little sister, not Harry."

"Ginny, you know I would never-"

"I told him, everything." Ginny interrupted.

"How could you-" Ron was boiling up.

"Because I still love him." Ginny replied, still acting calm.

"Look Ginny, I know you don't like Chas, but-"

"You're right, I don't like Chase."

"But-"

"Ron!" Ginny was beginning to get angry.

"Why can't you accept that your little sister loves your best mate? Why can't you see that he won't hurt her again? Harry's one of the best, loyal, honorable, and charming wizards out there. Why can't you let me be that lucky girl with whom he gets to be with? Just tell me why."

"I-"Ron began.

* * *

**Thx! Plz review! :) btw, I bolded in the previous chapters the lines from the preview. Check it out! Srry 4 delay! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12: Ron Tells All~

Last time on Harry and Ginny Love Story…

"_Ron!" Ginny was beginning to get angry. "Why can't you accept that your little sister loves your best mate? Why can't you see that he won't hurt her again? Harry's one of the best, loyal, honorable, and charming wizards out there. Why can't you let me be that lucky girl with whom he gets to be with? Just tell me why."_ "_I-"Ron began._ Now on with the story…

* * *

"Well?" Ginny demanded.

"It's-complicated." Ron sighed.

Ginny went to stand by Ron.

"Just say why."

"Fine." He took a deep breath and let everything out in a blur.

"'msorryIputyouthroughthis."

He let a deep breath out.

"Ron, I honestly didn't hear a word you said." Harry's voice was raspy. Ron and Ginny had forgotten that he was even there.

"Mate! I forgot you were here!" Ron exclaimed. "But anyway, I'll say it again, not as fast."

He took a deep breath. "When you two first started dating, I sorta freaked, but I was still happy you had found someone who would treat you well. But when Harry broke your heart, I went off to find Chase and he said that he would take care of you like Harry did. But when I saw you and Chase together, I realized there was no spark at all. When you were together, I realized too late that he was abusing you, Ginny, and I'm sorry I put you through this."

Harry and Ginny were gaping.

"Ginny, what does your brother mean by 'abusing' you?" Harry finally managed to say.

"I have no idea, how did you find out and how did you manage to remember the whole speech?" Ginny was too shocked to say much.

"I've been practicing the speech for a while and I found out when Chase was with you and I saw him, er, you remember the day after Harry left…" Ron's ears went red. "You-you s-saw that?" Ginny asked softly. Ron nodded his head.

"What do you mean-" Harry began.

"Ron, will you allow us to date?" Ginny asked.

"Of course. I've wanted you two together since the day Harry left."

"But then-" Ginny started.

"Yes, I wanted Chase out of your life at that time and I still do." Ron replied, smiling.

"Then…do you think I should tell Harry?" Ginny whispered.

Ron looked over at Harry, then back to his sister.

"It would be best, now that you two are now officially a couple." Ron answered.

"Alright, then." Ginny replied. She turned towards her new boyfriend. "Harry, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

** Thx! Plz review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

~Chapter 13:Finally~

Last time on Harry and Ginny Love Story…

"_Then…do you think I should tell Harry?" Ginny whispered._

_Ron looked over at Harry, then back to his sister. _

"_It would be best, now that you two are now officially a couple." Ron answered._

"_Alright, then." Ginny replied. She turned towards her new boyfriend._

_ "Harry, there's something I need to tell you."_

Now on with the story…

* * *

"Start talking, Ginny." Harry went over to her side and looked her straight in the eye.

"Fine. Well, you see…Chase sorta…er…how do I put this? He sorta…hurt me …?" Ginny's voice faltered at the end.

Harry was frozen in shock. "Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"I'm fine, just um, nothing, really…" Ginny looked down at her feet.

"Wait, are those scars on your arm?" Harry took her arm and held it gently. Ginny raised it down quickly.

"It's honestly nothing you need to worry about, Harry…" Her voice faltered when she met his eyes.

They were still the same emerald eyes she had fell in love with back when she was eleven, right before he got on the Hogwarts Express. Except this time, they were filled with concern.

She smiled slightly and leaned in. He did the same and their lips met softly. Before it could get anymore passionate, Ron faked a cough.

They broke away hastily, but when they looked at Ron, whom they had completely forgotten about, he was smiling.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment." He turned and walked back towards The Burrow.

* * *

**Plz review! I know, 2 short! :P I'll make nxt one longer! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14: Ginny Learns About Hocruxes~

Last time on Harry and Ginny Love Story…

_Ginny raised it down quickly. _

_"It's honestly nothing you need to worry about, Harry…" Her voice faltered when she met his eyes. They were still the same emerald eyes she had fell in love with back when she was eleven, right before he got on the Hogwarts Express. Except this time, they were filled with concern. She smiled slightly and leaned in. He did the same and their lips met softly. Before it could get anymore passionate, Ron faked a cough. They broke away hastily, but when they looked at Ron, whom they had completely forgotten about, he was smiling. _

"_I'll leave you two alone for a moment." He turned and walked back towards The Burrow. _

Now on with the story…

* * *

"Harry?" Ginny finally asked.

"Yes?" Harry looked at her.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you go off last year and give me a fright?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you…"

"Harry, you're officially mine and I want it that way for a while!"

"So…"

"Tell me!" There was a moment of silence. Harry decided he had no other choice but to tell her, everything.

"Hocruxes." Harry blurted out.

"What?" Ginny replied, confused.

"That's why we left. To search for Hocruxes, to search for parts of Voldemort's soul…"His voice faltered at the end.

"Harry, how could you not-well, I guess we are even now."

"What do you mean-?"

"I didn't tell you about Chase, you didn't tell me about…what were they called again? Those parts of…" Ginny gulped. "Those parts of…_his_ soul?"

"Hocruxes, Ginny."

"Right."

There was a moment of silence.

"I told you something, now you tell me something in return, Ginny." Harry finally said.

"What do you want to know?" Ginny asked, curious. She was _sure_ she knew what he was going to ask…

"How did that git, Chase, get scars on your arm?"

* * *

**Plz review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

~Chapter 15:Surprises~

Last time on Harry and Ginny Love Story…

"_I told you something, now you tell me something in return, Ginny." Harry finally said._

"_What do you want to know?" Ginny asked, curious. She was sure she knew what he was going to ask…_

"_How did that git, Chase, get scars on your arm?"_

Now on with the story…

* * *

Ginny was slightly taken aback. She had been hoping he would ask her to join him for a meal one day. But he had seen the scars on Ginny's arm and had showed his concern.

"Er, well-" Ginny began, blushing quite a bit.

"You're mine." Harry said, taking her hands. "Tell me. NOW."

Ginny gulped. She knew this was not going to be easy. She took a deep breath and asked, "Would you believe me if I said he played with me like a toy?"

Harry seemed to hesitate before answering.

"He cheated on you?" He asked.

"Yes."

"What about the scars?" He asked gently.

"Do you mind if we don't talk about that now? Ask Ron or Hermione about them. They both know and I am still not comfortable telling you, Harry." She finished.

Harry let out a sigh. "Fine. But only because I'll listen to you."

Ginny laughed. "Well, I'm off to see Luna. Want to come?"

"Not right now. You need to talk to her. I am guessing you haven't seen her since the end of the battle?"

"Yes, actually, yes, that is true. I have been sending her letters as well, though. I'll tell her about us, alright?"

"Of course. Tell her I said 'hi'."

"Don't worry. I will." Ginny kissed him on the cheek and went to Luna's house next door.

* * *

Once Ginny left, Harry went inside to find Ron. Unfortunately, he was snogging Hermione in the kitchen. He saw Ron open one eye and look at him. He then gestured at Harry to leave him alone. Harry took the signal and went up to their bedroom. He found a letter on his bed and read it.

It was from Romilda. It read:

_Dear Harry,_ _I know you are going out with Weasley. Don't worry, I completely understand. I have found someone else as well and I am content with him for the time. Seamus is wonderful. Yes, Harry, I mean Seamus Finnigan. I know Ginny is the one for you and I have a feeling Seamus is the one for me. Thank you, Harry, and good luck with you and Ginny._ _ ~Romilda Vane_

* * *

When Ginny got back, she went to the room Harry was staying in. She found him reading a letter on his bed. Ginny went over and read over his shoulder. After she had read it, she smiled.

"Harry, Romilda was very kind to send you that, was she not?" Harry jumped.

"Ginny! I swear, it's nothing -" She pulled at his shirt collar and kissed him gently.

"You're an idiot sometimes, you know?" She laughed. Harry laughed with her and kissed her full on the mouth passionately.

* * *

**hey! srry 4 delay. anyway, im gonna end this series soon. ): but, i will have a sequel 2 it! :) so plz review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

~Chapter 16: Ron Was Faking The WHOLE Time?~

Last time on Harry and Ginny Love Story...

_She pulled at his shirt collar and kissed him gently._

"_You're an idiot sometimes, you know?" She laughed._ _Harry laughed with her and kissed her full on the mouth passionately. _

Now on with the story…

* * *

"Ugh! Just because I let you two become a couple does not mean I want you snogging in front of me all the time!"

Harry and Ginny broke apart when they heard Ron's feigned angry outburst.

"And it's not like you and Hermione to be snogging all the time whenever I come back from an errand!" Ginny shot back.

Hermione entered and said, "Ron told me he never had anything against you dating. Is this true?"

"You what?" Harry and Ginny blurted out.

"I may have forgotten to mention the little detail that I was sorta acting that I wasn't alright with you being with my sister so that you could actually get with her…" Ron explained.

There was a moment of silence.

"Nice going, mate." Harry replied.

Everyone laughed. Then, they all went to the kitchen.

* * *

"Lunch is ready, dears. Oh and Harry," Molly Weasley said as they came down.

Harry stopped, willing her to go on.

"Take good care of my daughter." She finished with a smile. Harry smiled back and helped himself to lunch.

* * *

**Plz review! I know, super short! srry! hopefully longer nxt time! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

~Chapter 17: The Plans Of Ginny's Birthday~

Last time on Harry and Ginny Love Story…

"_Lunch is ready, dears. Oh and Harry," Molly Weasley said as they came down._

_ Harry stopped, willing her to go on._

"_Take good care of my daughter." She finished with a smile._ _Harry smiled back and helped himself to lunch._

Now on with the story…

* * *

"Mum, how did you know about Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Extendable Ears, dear. It seems like there was one ear in your room while I was listening on this one." Molly Weasley explained, holding up an Extendable Ear.

"How in the world did you get that?" Hermione asked.

"George insisted that I have this one. He gave it to me…after Fred died…"

There was silence in the house to honor Fred.

"Well, well. Finish up, dears." Mrs. Weasley quickly changed the subject.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione? Would you mind if I talk to you three privately?" She asked.

"Of course." Harry replied.

"No problem." Hermione added.

"But Mum! I'm still eating!" Ron complained.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny exclaimed. Ron reluctantly got up and left.

* * *

"Now you three know Ginny's birthday is next week, correct?" Mrs. Weasley prompted.

"I must have completely forgot with all the events of what Ginny did while we were gone!" Harry exclaimed.

"I can't believe _I_ forgot! I was so confused about why Ron wouldn't let Harry and Ginny date!" Hermione said with a sort of horrified look upon her face.

"What about you, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Me? Oh, I mean, I'm her brother! I remembered! Of course!" Ron said.

"Right. I don't believe you." Harry replied back.

"Why not?"

"Your ears."

"What do you mean?"

"They get red when you're embarrassed."

Ron sighed.

"Fine. I was busy developing that plan so you two would be together, happy?" Ron said, exasperated.

"Alright, so we all know this is her coming of age this year, correct?"

"Of course I remember that." Harry replied.

"As do I." Hermione added on.

"I remembered she's turning 17, but I still can't believe it." Ron sighed.

"I know. It is still quite hard to believe that, oh yes, a mother knows." Mrs. Weasley put in.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, then, let us hope no unwanted interruptions like at Harry's turning of age?" Mrs. Weasley prompted.

"Agreed." The three said in unison automatically.

"Well, then, let's go and keep Ginny company, shall we?" Hermione suggested.

"Of course." Ron replied.

"Couldn't agree more." Harry added.

"Well, let us all go then." Mrs. Weasley began bustling them towards the kitchen where in one week, the young red headed girl sitting at the table would be coming of age.

What none of them knew was that a certain someone had been watching everything of the day's events go on. And none of them knew this stranger stayed until midnight that night, finding every piece of evidence that he needed.

* * *

**Yeah...sorta obvious who the stranger is...if u dont know, yay! anyway...srry 4 delay! i've been busy with basketball, homework, etc. plz review/rate yada yada yada...i have the nxt chapter written so when im ready 2 give it 2 u ppl, i will. btw, not many chapters will be left after this. just, yah...sequel i already know what'll be about. plz rate and review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

~Chapter 18: Evidence~

Last time on Harry and Ginny Love Story…

"_Well, let us all go then." Mrs. Weasley began bustling them towards the kitchen where in one week, the young red headed girl sitting at the table would be coming of age. _

_What none of them knew was that a certain someone had been watching everything of the day's events go on. And none of them knew this stranger stayed until midnight that night, finding every piece of evidence that he needed._

Now on with the story…

* * *

"Are you sure, master?"

"I am positive! There was no doubt about it!"

"But were they discussing everything we thought they were?"

"Oh yes. Except for that one precious piece of evidence."

"You mean…?" "Yes, of course that's what I mean!"

"But sir-"

"What did we say, Tailwind?"

"I must always say 'Master'. Never 'sir'."

"Correct. Now, where is it?"

"In here, master."

Tailwind brought over a large, black box. Inside was something so precious, so dangerous, the greatest wizard of all time could not defeat it.

"Ahh…Yes…We shall see this again soon." The young man lightly brushed the top of the box.

"Master, what have you found out?" A new voice spoke, low and hoarse.

"Ahh…Roberto. My dear friend, sit as always. For there is much to tell. And I have a feeling this shall be a victory well won."

* * *

**Ok, if u honestly had NO idea who that was, WOW i am impressed! oh, b4 i 4get, there was this review that was really long, but the author of it said some really nice comments, such as, "British, not American". THAT part and much of the rest of the review, shocked me! really! i mean, i thought i was actually writing this in a sorta american way! so thx 4 ur reviews, they mean a lot 2 me. PLZ check out my blogs! the URLs to my blogs are at my profile, so PLZ go 2 my blogs and comment on them cuz i have had only friends comment on them and...yah...so, anyway...Plz review! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

~Chapter 19: Ginny's Birthday~

Last time on Harry and Ginny Love Story…

"_Master, what have you found out?" A new voice spoke, low and hoarse._

"_Ahh…Roberto. My dear friend, sit as always. For there is much to tell. And I have a feeling this shall be a victory well won." _

Now on with the story…

* * *

Ginny awoke to the sunlight streaming in through her window.

"Happy coming-of-age, Ginny." She jumped slightly when she heard Harry's voice. He was sitting at the foot of her bed, smiling hugely.

"Since when do you come to my room in the morning?" Ginny yawned.

"Well, you gave me a _very_ pleasant surprise on my 17th birthday, now, it's my turn to give you this genuine surprise."

She felt herself blush as she remembered _exactly_ what happened on Harry's 17th birthday.

"Well, get ready my dearest." Harry pecked her on the cheek. Ginny herself blushed in spite of herself.

"Alright." She smiled at him, realizing once again how lucky she was.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Ginny!" Everyone called out when she got downstairs.

She was wearing a simple 'Weird Sisters' T-Shirt with jeans, but to Harry, it only made him like her more and more, if that was even possible.

"Here dear, this one's from your father and I." Mrs. Weasley handed her a small, rectangular package. Inside, there was a watch, one identical to one Harry himself got one his 17th birthday.

"Happy birthday, dear!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exclaimed in unison, both smiling hugely.

"Thanks Mum, thanks dad." Ginny smiled back.

Ron and Hermione stepped forward.

"Here." Hermione handed her a large box.

Ginny smiled and opened it. Inside was a brand new poster of the entire Holly Head Harpies Quidditch Team.

"Ronald decided to get you something with the Holly Head Harpies. I saw this and got it for you. I thought you might like it." Hermione smiled.

"Who knew my brother could actually be caring for once?" Ginny laughed and hugged Ron and Hermione.

"Thank you, both of you." She let go and smiled warmly.

Harry knew it was his turn to present a gift. He stepped forward.

"Will you come with me, Ginny? Alone?"

* * *

**Plz review! and no, the surprise is NOT having you-know-wat.  
**

**heres my blogs:  
**

**musicrox526(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**musicrox526twitterblog(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**plz comment on my blogs! thx and review! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

~Chapter 20: Ginny Gets A Surprise~

Last time on Harry and Ginny Love Story…

_Harry knew it was his turn to present a gift. He stepped forward._

"_Will you come with me, Ginny? Alone?" _

Now on with the story…

* * *

Harry led Ginny to the yard. Before she could see her surprise, he wrapped a blindfold around her eyes.

He slowly took her hand in his and led her to a white table. He let her sit down in one of the chairs and summoned the rest of the surprise. All was set and Harry slowly untied the blindfold.

* * *

When Ginny took in what was around her, she could not believe her eyes.

The Holly Head Harpies, The Weird Sisters, and everything but the grass seemed covered in white silk. Then someone she had only seen on a poster on her wall came forward.

"Gwenog Jones?" She was beyond bewildered.

"Hello Ginny. Harry has told us much about you. Maybe in a few years, would it be alright if you joined our team?" Gwenog smiled.

"What? Me?"

"Yes, of course."

Ginny was stunned for a while.

"I'll think about it." She finally decided.

"Wonderful. Oh, and happy turning of age, Ginny." She smiled sweetly and took of on her broom with the rest of the team.

There was a moment of silence. Ginny was still stunned while Harry was happily smirking away. Finally, Ginny broke in,

"Harry! You-you did this, a-all of this, f-f-for, me?"

"Maybe." He replied.

"Harry!" Ginny ran towards him, tackling him down on the soft grass.

They both laughed and leaned in. Just as about their lips were about to touch, a familiar stranger came forward.

"Well, Ginny, it seems like you have moved on. You know what happens now."

* * *

**It's my b-day! so plz make my day/night by reviewing! AND also going 2 my blogs! the URLs 4 my blogs are at the top of my profile. plz review! thx! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

~Chapter 21: Chase Finds Out~

Last time on Harry and Ginny Love Story…

_They both laughed and leaned in. Just as about their lips were about to touch, a familiar stranger came forward._

_"Well, Ginny, it seems like you have moved on. You know what happens now."_

Now on with the story…

* * *

"Chase?" Ginny seemed bewildered.

Harry was shocked. He met Chase before, but Harry had never seen Chase look so…_menacing_, before. His hair was in his eyes, but you could faintly see his eyes glowing…_red_?

"**I can't believe you!** Ginny. You cheated. You better watch out." Chase threatened darkly.

"Since when do you control her life?" Harry cut in.

"Since I've been her _boyfriend._" Chase shot back.

"You're not _her_ boyfriend anymore."

"I think that I am."

"Well she just happens to be in love with _me._"

"I would think not."

"Both of you quit it!" Ginny interrupted.

Both boys turned to face her.

"Look, Chase, I never loved you! Harry, you know that you are the only one I ever loved."

"Don't believe her, Potter! She will be mine, and there won't be anything you can do about it! You two better watch out. You won't have anyone to turn to soon."

"**No, no! Harry, listen-**"Ginny's eyes were pleading.

"I don't believe the git, Ginny. Don't worry." Harry smiled at her reassuringly.

"**I think I've heard enough from you.**" Chase finished. "But remember my warning." He left without another word.

"Now what?" Ginny asked.

"I have no clue." Harry replied. And it wasn't a lie.

* * *

**Bold=were in the preview. plz review! sequel 2 come soon! VISIT MY BLOGS PEEPS! :)**


End file.
